The Ghostbusters
The Ghostbusters, Peter Venkman, Egon Spengler, and Ray Stantz, later joined by Winston Zeddemore, battled the Mythbusters in Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. They are portrayed by Chris Gorbos, Zach Sherwin, Mark Douglas, and Walter Downing, respectively. Information on the rappers The Ghostbusters are a fictional team founded by three misfit parapsychologists, Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, and Egon Spengler, who investigate and capture ghosts for a living. Originating from the 1984 movie Ghostbusters, the group establishes a paranormal extermination/investigations service known as "Ghostbusters" after losing their jobs at Columbia University and develops high-tech equipment capable of capturing ghosts. Along the way, they hire a fourth member, Winston Zeddemore, to assist them. The Ghostbusters franchise has sparked the creation of a sequel to the first movie, Ghostbusters II, as well as three animated television series based on it: The Real Ghostbusters, Slimer!, and Extreme Ghostbusters. The continuity of these cartoons purports to be the "real" version of the group and their universe, wherein the original films we know exist in–universe as Hollywood dramatizations. Lyrics [''Note: Peter Venkman in blue, Ray Stantz in red, Egon Spengler in green, Winston Zeddemore in purple, Janine Melnitz in magenta, and more than one person rapping at the same time is regular text.] 'Verse 1: Are you tired of two geeks in mustaches, Who can manage to be boring with explosions and crashes? If you, or the Lorax, wanna bust like we do, Give us a call; We're ready to defeat you! Ghostbusters, flow crushers, get the job done! Spitting out the lyrics like, "We got one!" Get the people moving like the Statue of Liberty! Try to beat us in a battle? Man, you gotta be kidding me! The delivery of Stantz stands straight like my main man's Slinky! I collect spores. Tell him 'bout the Twinkie. Like your show, it's all fluff and filler. I'll kick your hiney, man. I'm a Savage killer. '''Verse 2: That's enough from the walrus and dickless the clown. Let's show these myth bitches how we do it downtown! Grab your stick, hold'n, heat 'em up, smoking! High speed shows your ass get beat in slow motion! We roast show hosts when our flows cross streams! Pumping out blockbusters, while you work behind the scenes! It's a rap test, dummy, and you're both getting crashed! We came, we saw, we kicked your ass! Trivia *They were the second characters to have appeared in a season trailer, albeit only being visible ankle down. **The first character was Adolf Hitler. *They are the sixth group of four, after Dr. Seuss and his creations, Santa Claus and the elves, the Ghosts of Christmas, the Renaissance Artists, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *The Ghostbusters have the most locations they've appeared in, with a total of three. **They tie with Adolf Hitler and Darth Vader for a total of four if their appearance in the trailer is included. *They are the first group of rappers to have a costume change during their battle. **However, Winston Zeddemore did not have an outfit change since he did not appear in the Ghostbusters Commercial. Gallery HitlerIsGone.png|The Ghostbusters capturing Adolf Hitler's ghost in the Season 4 trailer Ghostbst.jpg|The Ghostbusters sketch in Nice Peter's tweet Ghost Stairs.png|The stairs the Ghostbusters walked up during their second verse Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Mark Douglas Category:Chris Gorbos Category:Walter Downing